


Victorius

by HikariHM



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariHM/pseuds/HikariHM
Summary: To my dearest friend, Nut.
Kudos: 3





	Victorius

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote you a little fic hehe, I really hope you like it. You know I love you endlessly and I really hope you like this. Te amo por siempre, J.

Elesa didn’t know why it had to affect her; why it had to affect her from all people. She didn’t even take an active part in the crisis like the last time. There had been people way more involved. People that directly faced the causes and consequences. And it was she who felt bad and paralyzed by all that happened?

Yet, at nights, she still saw it, reminiscing it even against her will.

She saw the frigate, sailing the skies with its threating pace. Freezing everything as it passed. She saw Drayden’s worried expression through the Xtransceiver. She even saw Skyla trying to do something about it and having her plane almost hit by the ice, almost leading to an unavoidable catastrophe.

And for that, she was terrified of getting in that plane that morning. A plane that would take her to Kalos, for the fashion week she attended every year without a miss. A flight she had already taken many times in the past. Something that shouldn’t mean anything at all. But, that at that time, represented to her just too much to even bear.

Yet, on the outside, she’d just remain stoic, flawless as always. She was a model, after all. She had no problem in putting up that façade. While being there, with all of her luggage, she had no problem in striking poses when some fans approached her casually to ask for a photo, not even when she was terrified from the inside.

And while she was waiting, she saw two familiar faces approaching her. And she didn’t know if she was happy to see them or not: as scared as she was, she also was the type to go to extreme extents to face her fears. If she had to fly alone, she’d wait alone, without letting anyone know what she planned to do.

But when Bianca smiled at her, Elesa couldn’t help but smile too.

“What are you two doing here?”

Burgh put a hand to his waist, “well, dear, if you were in the city about to fly to Kalos you could have at least told me.”

“I…” Bianca chuckled. “I kinda happened to listen to Cheren saying something about you leaving your gym for two weeks. I asked Burgh about it and he told me I could come with him to wish you good luck.”

Was it only that? Or did Bianca know more about the whole matter?

“Well, it’s not a big deal,” Elesa said casually, even if it was only a lie. “I’ve attended this fashion week many times already. I know this flight like the palm of my hand. So I didn’t think it was worthy to even ask someone to come say goodbye at the airport.”

“You lack romanticism, Elesa. Is there anything more romantic than saying goodbye at airports?”

She couldn’t be sure about whether Burgh was being serious or just joking to lessen her worries, but either way, she rolled her eyes at him.

“Never mind that!” Bianca seemed to think Burgh was being serious. “It’s always a big deal to have our great Nimbasa gym leader slaying at her model career!”

The flight could be scary. The day could be as gloomy as her state of mind. But Bianca was like a ray of sunshine that pierced through all of that, to the point that she even felt better by only talking to her.

“Did you pack well, though? I’ve heard Kalos is a cold place.”

“I’ve been many times at Kalos. I already know how the climate there is.”

“Ah! I wish I could go to Kalos someday. I wanna be as stylish as all those people at those cafés with their Furfrous.”

And Burgh snorted, “for now you should be happy with Cheren’s Stoutland.”

“Do you think it would be possible to ask those stylists to groom a Stoutland the same way they do with Furfrous?”

And for once in all day, Elesa laughed a full laugh. She couldn’t keep the hermetic mood anymore. She really needed that company.

But her laughter died down immediately when, through the speakers of the wide airport, the voice said, “passengers to the flight 134 with destination to Kalos, please approach the gates.”

And Bianca’s smile almost disappeared. Almost.

“Alright, come here,” Burgh rushed to say, getting closer to Elesa, and wrapping his arms around her.

And Elesa just reciprocated, wholeheartedly.

“You’ll be fine,” that time he whispered to her ear, leaving behind that permanent teasing tone. “You’ll get there safe and sound as you always do.”

And to know he could tell what her fear was…

“I hope so.”

“You’ll do,” he insisted. “You are so brave. Trust me, no other gym leader has gotten back to their normal lives and errands as well as you’re doing it. You’ve always been so strong and you know that I infinitely admire you for that.”

It was quite hard for her to believe she was the one doing better than the rest of the leaders; not when there was Cheren so happy at his school, or Roxie throwing concerts every day, or Drayden running his city with perfect diligence, or Marlon, the newbie of all of them, swimming and exercising and defending his title without an issue, while all Elesa did those last weeks was to attend the gym for the minimum time required and then go home to isolate herself and protect herself from the dangers still going inside her head.

“Thank you.”

And as they parted, they ended that one intimate, almost secret chat, and Burgh returned to his usual teasing mood.

“Also, I told Nessa and Wallace to wait for you at Lumiose airport, so they can push your buttons since the very first moment you arrive at Kalosian oil. I mean, someone has to take charge of that while I’m absent.”

And even if that was prompted as a joke, Elesa knew that deep down, that was her friend’s way to protect her, and support her through the hard time she was having.

And knowing that she wouldn’t have to arrive alone after enduring something as harsh as a flight seemed for her now, that she’d met familiar faces that would only ramble non stop about how magnificent water type pokemon were, made her feel so, so relieved.

Bianca cleared her throat, “well, Elesa, I brought you a small present. Something like a lucky charm, you could say.”

“Oh, did you?”

“Yeah, I…” she made a pause to open her big purse and start looking for said present inside. “Well. You know what they say about Victini, right?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Victini is supposed to bring you victory, regardless of the type of encounter. If I had the chance, I’d went to get you the real Victini, but Touya has them with him and, you know, he’s still kinda looking for N. So…”

And that moment, Bianca took out from her purse a small Victini plushie and lent it to her.

“I made one for you with my own hands!” and she chuckled. “Turns out that Fennel is quite good with this sort of crafts and she taught me how to do it! I really hope you like it, and even if is not the real Victini, I’m sure it will give you a victorious flight, a victorious fashion show and a victorious way back home.”

Indeed, it looked very homemade. Some threads were off here and there. But to imagine Bianca spending nights up doing it, stealing some time fro, work for the sake of completing such a lovely, pure task…

“I love it,” Elesa said with full honesty. “This is beautiful, Bianca.”

“For real?”

“For real,” and for once, she even smiled a sincere smile. “I’m sure that I’m going to be gone and back victorious now that I have this little friend with me.”

Bianca smiled for a second, then started at her feet chuckling, and then, she couldn’t help but launch herself to Elesa’s arms and squeeze her tight, so tight.

“Have a nice trip,” she said, almost pouting.

“Thank you, Bianca.”

“You taught me how to be brave back at that time with my dad. And to this date, you keep teaching me to be brave. I admire you so much…”

Surely Bianca did know what that all was about. Not because Burgh had told her, she could tell now. But because she was caring and sensitive and empathetic. Juniper hadn’t picked her to be her assistant for anything, after all.

“You too, Bianca. You are so brave and you motivate me to keep trying to be brave. You’re such an awesome, strong young woman.”

And Bianca cooed, “don’t tell me that, I’m going to cry!” And she squeezed her tighter.

“I’ll get you souvenirs. Many of them.”

Bianca only nodded as she slowly let go.

“And there’s no souvenirs for me?”

“Why don’t you ask Nessa or Wallace to ship some?”

Both understood that was her way to finish the emotional conversation now she felt better about all of that, and he followed her game.

“Because I’ll be probably the one to ship them some coats. They don’t know how to functionally live in a cold place where they must be fully clothed.”

Which was actually true.

But before Elesa could do a remark on that, the voice in the speaker told the passengers to approach the gates once more.

“Welp… seems like a really have to go now.”

“Kalos cannot risk the best model of their fashion show being late. You should really get going now.”

And she took again her luggage, that time feeling a lot more confident, and loved and strong now she had the Victini plushie with her.

“Au revoir!”

Burgh tilted his head, “you still need to practice the kalosian, dear.”

And she rolled her eyes, “however.”

“Adieu, adios, sayonara… see you soon, Elesa!”

“Bye-bye, Bianca! See ya!”

And slowly but firmly she started to get further and further from them, until she went through all of the revisions and customs, and finally, was by the gate, all alone, about to take the flight.

And when she finally got in the plane, she started to receive multiple texts wishing her good luck and success, all coming from each of her league colleagues: Cheren, Roxie, Lenora, Cilan, Cress, Chilli, Clay, Skyla, Brycen, Iris, even from Drayden and Alder who she was sure had been helped by Iris to send the text right, and…

She knew it. Everything was going to be alright. With such friends who couldn’t be victorious?

A few days after that, when she was already at Kalos in the fashion show, she flashed the little Victini plush and, accidentally, made it go in trend. Bianca couldn’t stop laughing and smiling from ear to ear when Elesa called her to tell her what happened.


End file.
